


The Batgirl And The Girl Of Steel

by Jedi9



Series: Batgirl/Supergirl [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Superheroes, Tongue-in-cheek, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: Kara visits Barbara for a dinner at her apartment, but things heat up pretty quickly and before they know it, they get in bed for the first time.





	The Batgirl And The Girl Of Steel

_Amazing,_ was all Kara could think of that best described her relationship with Barbara Gordon. _Amazing and easy._ She and Babs had started dating a couple of months ago after they discovered that they were more than just good friends. Kara had been the first one to admit her feelings for the redhead; at the time, she had been anxious and scared that Babs wouldn’t have the same feelings for her, but Barbara had surprised her by confessing that she also felt something strong for her.

Kara knocked on her girlfriend’s door and waited; she could have flown into her apartment from the window, it would have been faster that way. Instead, she decided to act like any normal humans would; so there she was, waiting patiently at Babs doorstep.

“Hello, gorgeous!” Barbara said.

“Hey yourself,” Kara said back.

They exchanged a long passionate kiss, and while their lips were touching together, Kara pushed her girlfriend into the room and closed the door with her foot. The Kryptonian fondled Babs long red hair; her fingers curled up around her hair and let the loose strands falling between them.

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently,” Babs began to say with a smile on her lips. “I want to take things with you to the next level.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. She had also been thinking about that for a while now, but, since she didn't want to rush things up with Babs; she had kept that thought to herself.

“Yes, I think we’ve waited long enough!”

Kara smiled and kissed Babs again, but harder this time. The redhead returned her kiss with fervor and delved her tongue into her partner’s mouth. Her hands began exploring Kara’s solidly built body, and her fingers were now tugging at the fabric of her clothes.

The Kryptonian received a satisfying moan from Babs when she kissed her on the neck; she bit lightly on the soft, sensitive flesh, leaving a small red circle behind. Kara had a vague idea of where Babs was most sensitive; she was eager to start kissing her on said places, to make her moan in pleasure.

Kara pinned Babs against the wall, lifted her left leg with one hand while the other stroke along her right thigh. Her fingers moved slowly against the warm skin of her thigh, gently stimulating the nerves with the tip of her index.

Barbara shivered and arched her back, exposing her neck to Kara. The redhead's hands seemed to be frozen in place on Kara’s shoulders; her mouth was hanging wide open as she breathed hard. Her blue eyes were shining with pleasure and desire as Kara traced a line along her jaw with her lips.

“You smell nice!” Kara said before kissing her on the cheek.

“And you are amazing!” Babs replied between two gasps.

Kara’s heart was racing in her chest; finally, she was going to have sex with her girlfriend, she had fantasized about this moment for weeks, and she was now about to do it. As much as she was excited to pleasure Babs, she didn’t want to rush things, she wanted to enjoy every moment of it; every kiss, every moan, and every lustful look that Barbara threw her way.

“Touch my ass,” Kara told Babs.

The redhead finally moved her immobile hands along Kara’s back and stopped at her butt. There, she clasped her fingers around her buttcheeks and squeezed them hard, making Kara shiver in excitement. For a simple human, Barbara had one hell of a grip.

“Nice ass babe,” Barbara complimented.

Kara smiled and easily lifted Barbara, took her in her arms and walked toward the main bedroom. She dropped Babs on the mattress; the redhead smiled when she bounced slightly on the bed.

Barbara shot a lustful look at Kara, licking her lips as she watched Supergirl sliding her tight shirt above her head. She gazed lovingly at the pink bra the Kryptonian was wearing; pink was her favorite color.

“Cute bra, but I want to see you without it, Supergirl!” she told Kara as she moved closer to her.

“Come take it off of me then!” Supergirl replied, her voice dripping with innuendo.

Babs smirked as she maneuvered her hands along Kara’s back, feeling for the bra strap with her fingers. Once she found it, she quickly unclasped it, slid the cute bra off her girlfriend and threw it somewhere on the floor. She gaped shamelessly at Kara’s well-rounded breasts for a long moment, her brain struggling to process the fact that they were finally about to make love together. Kara undid the button on her jeans and threw them on the floor, where they laid next to her shirt.

“I did you, now you do me,” Babs said with a wink.

Kara wasted no time to strip Babs of her lovely tank top and blue skirt. She was surprised to see that Barbara wasn’t wearing any bra, and she felt a pressing urge to take her exposed breasts in her hands and kiss them fervently.

With her long red hair falling on her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes glowing at her; Babs was the most beautiful sight Kara had ever seen. Gordon was now staring at her with a wide grin on her face, and quickly closed the gap between them. Their lips met once again, and their arms tangled around each other. They laid there entwined in each other’s arms in a hot and passionate embrace with their eyes closed; their tongues met and began to dance in tandem. The tension between them rose exponentially, and Kara felt the urge to touch every part of Babs’ naked body, to hold her tightly in her arms.

“Before we start,” Kara began, breaking from the kiss. “I just have to say, I’m a little scared to crush your bones! I’ve never made love with a human before, and I don’t really trust my strength.”

Babs stared into her eyes and passed a finger along Kara’s left cheek. “I trust you,”  she said to the Kryptonian.

And that was all Kara needed, to know that her girlfriend trusted her, that she was letting her touch her and hold her despite the risks. Supergirl did her best to push the fear to the back of her mind; then she rolled with Babs on the mattress and stopped when she was on top of the redhead, straddling her.

Kara began exploring the naked body of her friend, she stroke Babs tummy with her fingers while her other hand moved slowly along her right thigh. Barbara looked so vulnerable and fragile lying there under her, and Kara’s fear of crushing her during the act came back to her. Babs noticed her hesitation and gave her warm smile.

“Don’t worry about me Kara, I trust you!” Babs’ right hand reached for Kara’s head, she gently shoved it down and kissed her for a long time.

Then, gently, Kara pushed Babs deeper into the mattress, pinning her under her body as she lavished her neck with her lips. The blonde Kryptonian slowly worked her way down on Babs body, occasionally nibbling at the soft white skin.

Babs threaded her fingers in Kara’s blonde hair while the Kryptonian lightly sucked at her breasts. The redhead moaned when Kara’s tongue darted out and played with her erect nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Barbara clasped her fingers around her other breast with her free hand and stimulated her other nipple by rolling it under her palm, while Kara sucked on the other.

Kara then moved both hands on Babs’ thighs and spread both legs apart, exposing her friend’s sex. Barbara blushed when the blonde woman smirked at her as she went down on her, spreading her sex open with her fingers.

Supergirl teased Babs’ clit with her tongue for a long moment; relishing the moans and pleas coming from her girlfriend. She felt excited and aroused by the sounds she caused Barbara to make; to have that effect on her made Kara feel proud.

“Fuck! Yes, that’s so good!” Babs screamed loudly when Kara finally thrust her tongue inside of her, moving it quickly from side to side.

Batgirl unconsciously clasped her fingers on Kara’s scalp, holding onto her head like her life depended on it while the Kryptonian stimulated her clit.

“Do you like that?” Kara asked, backing from Babs’ clit to breathe a little.

Babs only made a feeble sound and nodded, then pushed Supergirl’s head back to her sex. Kara sucked and licked her for a couple of minutes until Babs writhed on the bed, moaning loudly as the orgasm washed over her.

Kara slid her tongue out of Barbara and smiled at her flustered and disheveled girlfriend. Babs smiled back at her; her eyes bright with joy as she sat upright. But, before the redhead could do anything, Kara pushed her back on the bed and held her there tightly. Barbara looked at her, she seemed confused, but she didn’t resist as the Kryptonian maneuvered on top of her.

“I’m not finished with you, babe!” Kara smirked down at Babs; her tongue passed over her lips as an idea came to her.

Supergirl moved her hands from Babs’ arms and to her chest and began to rub her crotch against her girlfriend’s sex. The two of them moaned as waves after waves of sheer pleasure washed over them. Feeling Babs’ wet sex rubbing against her own made Kara shiver with excitement; her fingers grabbed Barbara’s breasts, and she squeezed them a little harder than expected.

Kara felt the muscles in her waist starting to grow tired, as she moved her crotch faster on top of Babs. “Fuck yeah!” Babs screamed from under her. Kara felt Batgirl’s fingers cupping her breasts as she squirmed on the bed, her long red hair falling in front of her eyes as she arched her back and buried the back of her head on the pillows.

Supergirl felt the orgasm coming, and she tried to delay it; not wanting to end this fantastic moment with Babs. Barbara came first, her eyes were closed shut, and her fingers tightened around Kara’s breasts as her final orgasm hit her; she moaned and screamed Kara’s name before her whole body shook one last time.

Kara finally allowed herself to come on Babs’ drenched sex; the feeling she experienced at this moment was unlike any others. She felt like she had stepped into the heaven of feelings, her entire body felt amazing, and her head was swimming with glee. She felt Babs’ hands sliding down her tits and onto the mattress.

Kara then laid on her back next to Babs, her breathing was erratic, and her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon. Sex with Barbara was the most amazing, thrilling and breathtaking experience she had ever done, and she loved it.

“Told you I’d be fine!” Barbara said when she regained her breath.

“You’re awesome Barbara!” Kara complimented.

“If you think I’m awesome, wait till you eat what I’ve cooked for dinner!”

Kara laughed, got to her feet and began collecting her clothes. She felt so happy, so at peace when she was around her girlfriend; and she hoped that this feeling would never cease.

“Well, it better be good because I’m starving!” she joked.

Barbara hugged her from behind and kissed her on the back of the neck. Kara closed her eyes and put a loving hand on Babs’ arms.

“Oh, trust me, it’s good!”

Kara put on her clothes at super speed and helped Barbara get dressed. Then, hand in hand, they both left the bedroom and disappear into the kitchen, where a delicious meatloaf awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, make sure to stay tuned for more Batgirl/Supergirl stories. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
